Affair
by a mountain of gideon's scones
Summary: ONESHOT! He waits for her to kiss him, so that she can't make out it was him that made the move if she changes her mind, his mind wrought with anticipation. Claire/Michael. FOR HANZIII: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!


**No I am NOT a compulsive writer (I don't think), I actually wrote this on Tuesday but am only posting today because…**

**IT'S A BIRTHDAY PRESENT FOR HANZII!**

**Happy birthday Hannah and I hope you enjoy the fic! (And the rest of you)**

* * *

His lips linger mere inches away from hers but doesn't close the gap, waiting for her to make the final move. He doesn't want to pressure her into anything that she could later regret so wants her to make the final move, the move which could make them risk both their relationships to complete.

His lips may be waiting, however, but his hands are entwined in her hair, hers on his hips. She doesn't want this moment to end, for some strange reason, the peak of the sexual tension between them seeming almost painful to let go of. She never thought she would say that about anyone but Shane, yet she finds the feelings she _had_ for him drifting away faster than a balloon does when a young child accidentally releases it.

He smiles slightly as he smells her perfect scent, the thing that has been driving his mind for weeks now, the thing he has been longing to be this close to have filling his nostrils. He can only think of her, think of how beautiful his little Claire is, think how much he has loved her for so long. He has loved her, he thinks, since she moved in. she was bruised and battered but for the entire time she was in the house during the day, he watched over her. He couldn't bear to let anything happen to her… that's why he never let her do anything alone or at least without him, and it was this that helped him realise his feelings for her.

She regrets what this will do to Shane, but knows that she has to follow her heart and this just happens to be where it is heading: to Michael. He is the one that she apparently desires, the one that makes her heart beat faster when she looks at him, the one that makes her stop breathing when he smiles. She fell out of love – if it was even that – with Shane a _long_ time ago but she doesn't want to hurt him by leaving him… looks like that plan is entirely out of the water now.

Slowly, as if to make herself realise that this _is_ the path she is destined to go down, she moves forwards and closes the gap between her lips and Michael's, the wall no longer behind her back. She smiles as her soft, supple lips press to his hard, firm ones and feels an electrifying jolt of energy pass between them as she completes this.

He never realised that kissing her would be _this_ good. He had imagined it, as you would when you love someone so much, but it was nothing compared to this. He… he has wanted this for so long and is now finally getting what he wants.

His hands slide down from her hair and slide around her waist, pulling her closer to him so that he can feel every inch of her. She moans into his lips and he smiles, kissing her back harder as she squishes against his chest. Her heartbeat increases as she kisses him, part of her thinking that this is _very_ wrong, that Shane or Eve could walk in at any time and they would be rumbled. But she doesn't really care about this: she loves the man she is kissing and it needs to probably get out in the open soon how she feels about him.

"Claire, I love you," Michael whispers against her lips as he lets her go for a minute, letting her breathe in much needed oxygen. She smiles as she hears this, the pumping of the blood around her body the only thing she can hear in her ears, the rushing of the life around her body entirely focusing her on the man before her. His golden hair shines even though it isn't really bright inside and his face seems so perfect, as if there is just an angel inside. She can't describe the feeling that seeing his face brings to her because there _are_ no words to describe how she feels about him… she supposes that it could be comparable to a sweet obsessed child in a sweet shop and allowed to buy _whatever_ they want… but even that doesn't cover it.

"I love you too," she responds into his chest, feeling his lips brushing against her hair. She entirely relaxes, knowing that this is what she wants, tightening her grip around his back.

She doesn't know how long they stand there, an immeasurable amount of time passing, but she knows that it is utterly perfect, the epitome of their relationship which has barely begun.

"You know we're going to have to sneak around behind their backs to be happy?" he says slowly, finally, knowing that this could be the breaking point in the relationship. Does she do the right thing for her or for her relationship with Shane? He doesn't know but he _does_ know which choice he will make in one of her heartbeats – her, not Eve.

She sighs and nods into his chest, her eyes still squeezed shut. Part of her thinks that this is just a dream, that she will wake up in Shane's arms and wish for Michael but he will be with Eve…

"I know," she responds quietly, thinking if she could hurt her best friend this badly. But she needs to follow her heart and she wouldn't hesitate if this was with Myrnin… perhaps if it was Oliver she would think she needs an eye test, but to simply be with someone so pure that he doesn't seem like a vampire, she doesn't need to hesitate. "But it's _you_ I love, Michael, not Shane. So I need to follow my heart and go for this."

He nods and wraps his arm around her back, closer to her shoulders. "I'm so happy that you said that," he says slowly, pulling her with him towards the sofa. Outside, he can hear a car door opening and knows that Eve is home. "Eve's home. I'll have to pretend, but do you want to play video games?" he suggests with a smile, elated that she is willing to do this.

She sighs internally at the way that they will have to pretend, as before, that they love the other person in their lives and just can't wait for it to be over, when Michael can be hers for _real_.

She can't wait.

* * *

**Whatcha think?**

**Don't forget to check out Hanziii and REVIEW her stories! I WANT AN UPDATE FOR HER BIG EVE/MICHAEL ONE!**

**But please review this as well XD**

**Vicky xx**

**P.S THIS IS A ONESHOT! I DO NOT HAVE THE TIME TO WRITE ANYMORE ON IT! BUT ANYONE WHO READS **SEDUCTRESS**, LOOK FOR AN UPDATE MAYBE NEXT WEEK!**


End file.
